


Life is Hella Gay | Pricefield { Chloe x Max }

by momstiel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe being a lil drama queen, Dare, Episode three., Extended Scene, F/F, First Gay Kiss, Fluff, For Max that is, Hella, Lesbians, Max and her goddamn selfies, One Shot, Sarcasm, Short One Shot, extensive use of hella, i really need to stop saying hella, kiss, no really sarcasm central, perfect kiss, pricefield kiss, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life turns hella gay for Max after kissing Chloe Price. </p><p>Note: Simple and Cute Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Hella Gay | Pricefield { Chloe x Max }

 

“I double dare you. Kiss me now.” Chloe pushed with a sly smirk. She knew that Max would never take the offer up due to her obvious entanglements with Warren. That wasn’t the only thing, though. Chloe knew that her best friend tended to be timid and shy when it came to romance. Yet, deep down, somewhere the blue haired girl lusted for Max’s lips on her own. “You’re too chicken, aren’t ya? Bock Bock Bock.”  

 

While Chloe was taunting, Max was contemplating how she was going to fulfill the dare. “Fuck it.” The brunette cussed, allowing the weights drop from her shoulders. If Chloe had put this up as a prank she could simply rewind and go back. Even though she hated using her powers like that, Max knew she would do it for Chloe. After all, Max had been recently dreaming of kissing the girl. This was her chance. Leaning in, the brunette cupped Chloe’s face in her hands.

 

“I am many things. But a chicken isn’t one of them.” Max assured, leaning in and placing her lips conveniently on Chloe’s mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took in the sweet and breathtaking feeling of the other girl’s lips pressed against her own. In movies people would talk about feeling ‘fireworks’ during a make out scene. This was their movie moment. Max was positive that if she would extend her arm to the left to grab the polaroid camera to snap a selfie, there would be an transparent image of fireworks where their lips were touching. For a few fantastic seconds both girls forgot that this was all set up to be a dare. 

 

Realizing that they were kissing for a little too long, Chloe pulled back. She was struck with shock and awe. “Holy fuck, hipster.” The punk said, taking a few seconds to regain her breath before looking at Max with amusement glittering behind her piercing blue eyes. “You do have some meat on the bones. You got balls, man.”

  
“Well I told you I wasn’t a chicken, didn’t I?” Max recalled, allowing a small smile to rise up on her face.

 

“Fair enough.” Chloe said, giving kudos out to Max for actually beefing up and going through with her dare. “Damn, you’re hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn’t have a chance…” The girl with the blue haired alluded with a chuckle. She made it seem like she was teasing, but in reality Chloe wasn’t going to let this slip by. She had already allowed Max to slip away once. And she wasn’t going to be naive and make that same mistake again.

 

Max rolled her eyes with a playful grin. Nudging Chloe, she looked up at the girl. “Don’t think just because I kissed you that this will be a regular thing.” _Oh, that was stupid, Max._ She thought with a frown, instantly regretting her last comment because it was only partially true. No, she couldn’t even convince herself that it was true at all. In reality, she fell so hard that she couldn’t even get back up.

 

“Oh, of course not. I’d be hella stupid if I actually I don’t know- assumed - you would like it.” Chloe replied with a snarky laugh. She headed towards the bed and plopped down. “So you like girls, Max?”

  
Max rolled her eyes, and pulled the sleeves to her sweater down. She looked up at the blue haired girl with a little smile. “Well…. I wouldn’t exactly say that…” The brunette searched for the proper terming. “I like you.”

 

Chloe savored those words before letting out a louder chuckle. “Gee, thanks Super Max. I’m pretty sure that if you checked under my briefs that you’d see I was indeed a girl.” She joked around, kicking her boots off. Standing up on the bed, Chloe began to dance - her eyes not leaving the shorter girl once.

 

“I didn’t mean that you weren’t a girl.” Max said with a gentle smile, looking up at Chloe. “I’m just saying that I like you.” She shrugged, reaching over and grabbing her camera. The brunette peered through the small viewer, allowing the lens to adjust to the new command. Max slowly crawled up on the bed, wrapping her arm around the girl. She turned the camera around and snapped a selfie. Happily, she pulled back as the film began to come out. She began to shake the polaroid photo.

 

“You like me?” Chloe asked, specifically posing so that Max could get a good photo of her. She watched as the image on the film slowly appeared. “Well… I like you, Maximus.” With that she winked, flopping back on the bed. “And oh, Max. By the way. I don’t believe you even for a second when you act like you don’t like girls. You’re hella gay.” Chloe pointed out.

 

“Hella?” Max questioned, not denying that fact.

  
_“Hella. Your life is hella gay.”_ With that, Chloe leaned in and kissed Max's cheek.  _"Extremely hella gay."_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I finished with this one-shot I need to work on Chapter 2 of Until Dawn's "Don't you Dare Forget the Sun" and then I'll turn attention to making more Life is Strange works! Thanks for reading x 
> 
> | Picture does not belong to me. All credits to the artist |


End file.
